Trapeziometacarpal prostheses and implants are designed to restore the strength and mobility of the anatomical joint of the thumb, between its metacarpal and the trapezium, when the joint is damaged by a degenerative or inflammatory pathological process. Many trapeziometacarpal prostheses are stem prostheses in which the metacarpal prosthetic component is anchored at one end in the metacarpal by an elongate stem while the other end of the prosthetic component is mounted pivotably either in a prosthetic component attached to the trapezium or in a cavity hollowed out in the trapezium. The implantation of these total or partial prostheses requires considerable cutting of the bone substance of the trapeziometacarpal joint and restores a ball-and-socket type of mobility which, from the point of view of kinematics, does not correspond to the mobility of the anatomical joint. Moreover, in the event of poor implantation, there are real risks of wear, luxation, or even prosthesis fracture. Some trapeziometacarpal implants without stems have also been proposed, those implants being implanted into a cavity or cavities formed in the trapezium and/or metacarpal. Often times, because of the compressive stresses applied to the implant body by the surrounding ligaments of the joint, the implant body gradually engages deeper in the bones, reducing the space between the bones and, consequently, their relative mobility.